1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data registration device particularly suited for a camera which exposes a photosensitive surface to the desired data as well as to an image to be recorded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally a camera is used for recording images. However, it sometimes becomes necessary to record not only images but also data referring to the images. Some examples of such instances are scientific photographs, photographs of civil engineering and construction work, medical photographs such as of an X-ray, microphotographs, photographs of a large number of similar objects, etc. There exist cameras capable of recording photographic data such as film sensitivity, exposure time, aperture value and so on, on the photosensitive film together with images, or of recording data referring to the persons concerned with such as date of birth, height, weight, and so on on the film when preparing personal identifications.
For such requirements, various systems have so far been proposed and put in practice. One example thereof is the exposure of data on an X-ray photograph. In a snapshot camera, the photographing date is recorded on the film together with the image. In another camera, the face plate of a built-in time piece is recorded on the film together with the image. A method may involve manually preparing or printing data to be recorded with the image on a transparent sheet to be set in a camera and exposed to the photosensitive film together with the image.
As explained above, various proposals for recording data belonging to the image on the film surface, together with the image, have already been made. If the data to be recorded is merely data or time, the data setting is made by means of a simple selection switch or by means of a built-in time piece so that even when taking a number of photographs the photographic efficiency is hardly influenced. The same thing can be said of a camera in which a data sheet on which the date is prepared manually or by printing is set so as to be recorded on the film together with the image. This is so because a large number of photographs are taken on the same day and there is no necessity of rewriting the data. Hence, the photographic efficiency is hardly affected.
If, on the other hand, the data to be recorded together with the image differ from photograph to photograph, especially if the quantity of the data to be changed from photograph to photograph is large, the data setting operation becomes troublesome if the data is prepared manually or by printing or by means of a conventional selection switch. The possibility of missetting of data arises and the photographic efficiency is lowered especially when a large number of photographs are taken.
A photographic system for preparing personal identifications may require recording a territory or department code consisting of four figures, the last two figures of the year of the photograph, the photographic series number consisting of seven figures, the personal name code consisting of four figures, the date of birth consisting of six figures and the height consisting of three figures. Thus, photographic data consisting of all together 26 figures may be recorded on the film together with the image of the face of the person concerned.
In order to record the data on the film numerical display, illuminating elements with segments consisting of conventional illuminating diodes are arranged to correspond to the 26 figures and the segments of the illuminating diodes for the figures concerned are selectively made to illuminate in accordance with the set data. This displays figures corresponding to the data to be recorded. Such a numerical figure display is exposed at a predetermined position of the film for the corresponding image either directly or through a specially prepared lens from the direction of the objective lens or from the back pressure plate.
In such an arrangement, six of the 26 figures, i.e., the code of the territory or the department consisting of four figures and the last two figures of the photographing year, change rarely, while of the other 20 figures at least 14 figures have to be changed from photograph to photograph. (A change is made on the last figure in the photographic series number consisting of seven figures.) Therefore, if each numerical figure in the data is set by means of a mechanical selection switch (for example, the conventional digital switch and so on), or a rotary switch, the operation is troublesome. This is so especially in case of identification cards for which a large number of persons are successively photographed, the photographing efficiency is decreased and the danger of missetting of data increases.
Thus, a new system according to which the data to be recorded can be set rapidly with little danger for missetting of data is needed.
A way to meet the above-mentioned requirement is with the data inut system of an electronic desk computer according to which the data is set by means of the conventional ten keys. In order to set data consisting of 26 figures by means of the ten keys, it is sufficient to select a key corresponding to 0-9 out of the ten keys successively. This improves the operation efficiency. On the other hand, if all figures are cleared by the clear key due to misoperation, the data setting operation has to be repeated. Even if only one figure in the data has to be changed, all figures have to be cleared and the data setting for 26 figures has to be carried out. This is a great disadvantage.
On the other hand, the exposure of the data relating to the image has to be made in connection with the shutter release, the exposure, the film winding and so on at the camera so that it is essential to take a proper interface to the camera into consideration. The interface for the timing of data exposure, the proper exposure for the data recording and the ordinary operation of the camera is very important for the set data to be recorded exactly at the determined positon of the film piece on which the image is to be exposed or has been exposed.
What is mentioned above is especially important if the camera is remote controlled. The reason is that in an automatic or motor driven winding system, the film is wound up immediately after the termination of the exposure of the image even if the data concerning the image has not yet been exposed. Thus, there is a possibility of not sufficiently exposing the data.